Short stories by me :D
by NightWalker852
Summary: Two story I wrote in Grade 6 for homework... some weird crossovers... :P anyways enjoy. btw... they are crossovers of some like... short tales and such...
1. The Greedy Rat

**hey readers... I wrote this in Grade 6... and I just found it... thought i would share my 2 stories, tell me what you think!

* * *

**

The Greedy Rat

It was just another warm and sunny day in the big city. There were many animals in the big city. There were pets, there were wild animals and there were people. There was this one _very_ greedy rat his name was Larry.

Larry was the meanest rat in the city. Some say it was because he didn't have family. Others say that he liked to be mean. He loved to trick people-animals in this case-in doing stuff for him. Larry was one of the animals that were always hungry, even if he just ate. His most favorite food was pie, no matter what flavor it was, no matter if it was hot or cold, not even if it dropped on the ground he'd still eat it! The bigger the pie was the happier Larry would be. He never shares anything and even if he does share he would get the bigger and better one.

One day, Larry was just having a little stroll on the sidewalk. Just then something happened, a great strong smell of pie just drifted by. Larry slowly followed the smell to a near by house. The smell of the pie was coming out of a window and sure enough there was the pie.

"Pie!" Larry yelled with joy, "it's pie, I love pie!" Larry sniffed some more, "Oh, blueberry! I also love blue berry. Oh no, the human is there! I got to get someone else to get that pie for me! It's so high and I don't want to die!"

He started to look for the one foolish enough to listen to him and get his pie for him. "Who would be my fool?" he wondered in his head, "who shall be foolish enough to get _my _pie at the human's house?"

"Hi Larry," called a voice, "what are you doing?" Larry listened more closely, "Larry?" it was Isabelle the cat, a very cleaver cat. She was a fine feline who loved pie too. She loves everything, especially helping others. She was a great climber and jumper too! Larry thought for a while.

"Oh, sorry," Larry replied, "I was just thinking of something. Hey, you like pie right?"

"Ya," Isabelle called back, "I love pie! Why?" Isabelle knew there was something going on with Larry. Everybody knows she adores pie.

"Oh, I was just wondering," Larry lied, " if you would want some of my pie. I have _alot_ of pie and I can't finish it all, Nothing much, I just need help getting it finished before it gets cold."

Now there was something weird going on with Larry. Larry was best known for his greediness. Larry and sharing put together was just too freaky and too good to be true. He just _never_ shares with anyone, and Isabelle knew this. "Sure, I'll help get it down for you," Isabelle lied back, "hey, since you can't finish it, shall I get some more animals to share? I mean we wont finish it alone."

"Great, more animals…" Larry thought then said, "sure, why not? More animals mean more fun! That sounds great! Why don't you find more animals and I'll wait for you and your friends over at that window on that house." He pointed over to a bright orange house and started to walk toward it.

Isabelle started off too, she thought of looking for big, hungry animals so that the pie would be quickly finished and Larry won't get any of 'his' pie. She thought of getting a bear but that would scare everybody else. Then she thought of more cats but too much cats, Larry might get eaten by one of them. Yes some cats would be okay. Then she thought of asking some of the friendly dogs, that is if they're allowed to leave.

Later that afternoon Isabelle came back with 3 of her friends, 1 dog and 2 cats. They were hungry alright, even one of the cats almost ate Larry!

"Whoa!" Larry screamed, "I'm not for dinner! That pie is!"

"Oh, sorry," one of the cats said, "I was just very hungry as I would eat anything I see edible."

"Sure," Larry disagreed, "now lets get that delicious pie down! I'm deadly hungry, I hadn't have lunch! Isabelle, can you?"

"Sorry," apologized Isabelle, "I would but, just can't. I twisted my ankle while I was coming back from another dogs place."

"Umm, what about one of your friends?" Larry asked, "can one of them get it?"

"I can't jump that high," said the dog.

"My doctor told me not to jump at all," said a cat.

"I'm to hungry to," said the other cat.

"Fine, fine! I'll get it!" Larry groaned, "but someone has to be there to catch it!"

"Okay, I'll catch it," the big dog yelped and started to walk over under the window and was ready for anything to drop.

As Larry climbed up Isabelle told them what the newer plan was. They were whispering so quiet that nobody else heard.

Larry climbed up, "On the count of three!" Larry yelled down to them, "1! 2! 3!" He pushed the pie and as he prepared to jump as well. Someone, a human, had trapped him, "help!" he screamed as he turned around.

"Honey!" the human called to her husband, "I caught it! It's a rat!"

Larry looked back out the window, they left! With the pie! Larry started to cry. "If only I wasn't so greedy!" he said to himself, "I wouldn't have gotten in to this mess!" Larry said his last words as the human killed him. That was the last day Larry was alive and he still was greedy.

After that day, Isabelle was very sorry for what she did, but she didn't know this would happen.

The End

* * *

**Now you know you love the botton... and the botton loves you, to show us some love and REVEIW!**


	2. Student Trouble

**Once again...**

* * *

Student Trouble

Once upon a time, there were six great teams from six great schools. Those six teams would battle until time runs out and one team comes up victorious. The one team would win the city cup and go to the next cup. The cup was very important for each school.

In one team there was five players on each team; one was goalie, one was defiance and the rest of them would play out field. They all worked with each other proudly and kindly, but there was one team that was not working at all greatly. And that very team was to have their first city cup soccer game the next week.

"We're going to loss our first game, we always loss the game!" complained Victoria to her teammates Kayla, Joey, Roy and John.

"Maybe if we practiced more and worked better together," suggested Kayla angrily, "we might win at less one game!"

But Victoria didn't listen; she never liked to listen to other people, especially Kayla and her best friends; Joey and Roy. Victoria was just a bully, and so was her friend; John. John was her only friend, maybe from being a bully.

"Victoria! Why do you have to be such a bully?" asked Roy, "really, don't you think that we'll play even better if we work together?"

"We don't work with kids like you," replied John, "that's just not our thing."

"Okay guys!" called their couch, "Its time to go! Practice is over!"

They all left the field and headed to Kayla's house to work on homework. Half way to Kayla's house a little dog was walking behind them. Joey dropped something on the ground and went to pick it up. When she lends down the dog ran faster toward her. When Joey looked up the dog was staring at her. Joey tripped backwards; the dog surprised her.

"Awww, look," Joey said, "how cute the little puppy is!"

"Hey, hey! Who are you calling a puppy?" the dog groaned, "I'm no puppy! Puppies are small and not intelligent!"

"Oh my gosh!" they said as they jumped surprised, "You can talk like us!"

"Of course I can talk," the dog growled, "I've been talking my whole life! I've always talk! It my life! I always scare people when I start talking! No one would want to take me home because I talk! I'm such a freak! I wish that I was human again!"

"You were human?" asked Kayla, "but you're a dog now"

"Yes, I was a human," explained the dog, "but a friend betrayed me and killed me"

"Oh my gosh!" Roy yelled, "but you still can talk and you still remember what happened before you died."

"Ya, I'll tell you when I get to your house ok?" asked the dog, "oh and my name is Robert, but u can call me Sparky."

They walked the rest of the way to Kayla's house. By the time they got there they were already talking about what happened. Sparky had to eat before he told them anymore because he was really hungry. Sparky hadn't eaten in three whole days after his last talk with other kids. His eyes were old and blurry so he always think he see his old daughter, but it was really another kid.

"Poor you," moaned Joey, " I wish I can help you in some way."

"You can help by letting me stay in your backyard for a few days," suggested Sparky, "or even just give me some more food, please!"

"Ya, sure why not?" Kayla said, "I'll ask my mom"

"Thank you!" yelled Sparky, "oh and that girl at the park, you should really try to work with her or just talk to her about how you feel."

It was late and Joey and Roy had to go home. Kayla said her goodbyes to them and went back inside. Later that night, Kayla asked her mom if Sparky could stay for a few days for a friend. She also asked if he could stay in the living room for the night. Her mom loves animals and had always wanted a dog but didn't have time to look for a right pet. Kayla knew she would say yes to look after a dog.

The very next day at school, Kayla, Joey and Roy saw Victoria and John bully another kid. They always bully kids younger than them. They loved how it felt and it's a great felling for them. They thought it was cool to bully people younger than them. They just never get in trouble. This time they were taking that kids lunch money.

"I can't believe it," complained Kayla, "They're doing that again! How can they stand that? That's just sick!"

"Well we got to make them right," replied Joey, "Our game is next week! We need to get to work with us by then or we'll loss the game or worst get kicked off the team!"

"Couch won't kick us out ," Roy argued, "he'll kick them off!"

"Lets hope so," replied Joey and walked over to Victoria and John, "What are you doing?" Joey asked as she stared at Victoria angrily, "I said, what are you doing to that kid!"

"Oh, this?" answered John, "we're asking for this kids lunch money, that's all. We do this everyday, nothing new."

"That's all? That's all?" shouted Joey, "That's just sick! Taking other peoples money! Are you like poor and begging for someone else's money, because it sure looks like you are!"

"No, we just don't like to use our own money," Victoria shouted back.

"Joey no!" shouted Kayla, "Its not worth it!"

"Then what's worth it?" Joey asked, "Tell me! What is worth it?"

"Just don't!" Roy moaned, "We don't want you to get in trouble!"

"I'm not going to get in trouble!" yelled Joey, "They are!"

"Joey just don't," pleaded Kayla, "please!"

"This school sucks!" cried Joey and as she said that she started to cry and ran away.

"I like to bully but," Victoria groaned, "I just hate seeing people cry because of their friends."

"Then why do you bully?" Kayla asked, "people would cry!"

"Bullying just makes me fell," Victoria answered, "important, big and strong!"

"No, bullying makes you fell strong but scared," Roy explained, "you bully because your scared that other people would bully you!"

"That's how I fell," John agreed, "I just fell like I'm the everyone's afraid of, so why would anyone bully me?"

"Then why bully?" Kayla explained, "No one will hurt you. Your just hurting other people!"

"Ya, your right," agreed Victoria, "We'll stop bullying for good, but what could we do when we're not bullying?"

"That's easy," Roy replied, "just do more in school and practice for our soccor game next week."

"Ya, you're right," John agreed, "But this would be hard."

"See you at the field!" yelled Kayla. They went to there classes. After school they went to the field to practice. Joey was not there yet but everybody was practicing without her. When Joey did arrive she was surprised to see Victoria and John being so nice to Kayla and Roy!

They upcoming week they had the game and won. Sparky was there too. He was looking around to see if his family was there. If he found them he would live with them forever. He would be reunited with his long lost family.

THE END


End file.
